


Paper Trails

by MicheTS, wrackwonder



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:46:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 18,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7520770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicheTS/pseuds/MicheTS, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrackwonder/pseuds/wrackwonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waverly Earp is on the road looking for her Mother and her real lineage. She's been Waverly Earp her entire life, what does it mean when she isn't an Earp at all? While she's driving further away from Purgatory and further away from what her heart wants, she writes home to Nicole.</p><p>*wee update to the rating as of 22/07 as it's starting to shift from G to some heavily insinuated stuff, so best boost to T</p><p>*wee update to the rating again as of 01/08 aka Ch 27. It's now rated E for everything you lil impatient punks wanted ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My esteemed colleague WrackWonder and I are having a grand old time writing fic for the Wynonna Earp universe and have decided to have a go at writing a joint fic. Waverly is written by MicheTS and Nicole is written by WrackWonder. All ideas were birthed from the mind meld that happens on the daily when we end up talking about Waves and Nicole.

Waverly's head snapped up and she blinked rapidly as she took in her surroundings. She cursed out loud as the jeep swerved off the road and she fought hard to regain control. Waverly breathed hard as she brought the car to a skidding halt. She coughed as kicked up dust floated in her open windows. Well, shit, that certainly woke her up.

Waverly threw her head back against her seat and laughed. Sometimes when you just about kill yourself because you've been driving all night, you know, to put enough distance between you and the person you didn't want to leave but you had to leave so you could figure out the mess in your head, you just have to laugh.

Releasing her knuckle white grip on the steering wheel, Waverly reached into her pocket for her phone. It was a little after 6 am and she had 7 missed calls and a lot of texts from Nicole. Waverly tossed her phone on to the passenger seat and stared into the nothingness that stretched as far as she could see. She knew the note she had left was never going to appease Nicole in any way, it was never going to assure her that Waverly was ok and knew what she was doing. But the note was better than nothing, right? It was better than sneaking off in the middle of the night without any word at all?

Waverly slumped forward and rested her head against the steering wheel. She was exhausted. The contents of the note kept running through her head. Had she said enough? Had she said too little? Waverly had sat at the little table in Nicole's kitchen, her leg bouncing up and down nervously as she tried to start the note. 'Dear Nicole' seemed too formal, 'Baby' didn't have the gravitas Waverly wanted for the situation and 'Officer Haught' was just plain ridiculous. Finally, she settled on 'My dearest, Nicole' and tried to put her explanation down on paper.

_My dearest, Nicole_

_It's a no good shit-ticket of a coward that leaves a note to a sleeping woman in the middle of the night, but I'm too exhausted to keep having the same fight. This is something I have to do by myself and I've known that since I went to county records looking for my birth certificate and came up empty handed. I need to find my mother. I need to find out who I am if not an Earp._

_Please know that I meant what I whispered to Wynonna in the police station the night you were shot. I meant it then, I mean it now and I'll mean it a hundred times over when I come home._

_On the back of this note is a PO Box I'll have forwarded to wherever I go. Please understand that I can't answer my phone, the pull of your voice is too strong and I need to see this through. Plus, if you don't know where I am, Wynonna can't get you liquored up enough to tell her. That's probably safer for both of us. Please write._

_For now, just Waverly._

Waverly's phone vibrating in the passenger seat forced her to crack one eye open and look in its direction. She smirked at the preview on her screen which simply read:

Officer HaughtStuff:

_Dick move, Waves_

Waverly sat up fully and stretched. She turned the key in the ignition and steered the jeep back on to the highway. She would write Nicole a proper letter when she got to the next motel. Waverly just hoped she could find the words to make her leaving Purgatory ok. She just hoped that Nicole would write back.


	2. Chapter 2

Waverly,

 

I’ve stared this letter 100 times. I don’t even know why I’m sending it now. Guess I just can’t stand the thought of not talking to you.

 

You left me. You left me in the middle of the night. Naked. Alone. I woke up to a scrap of paper. I don’t know what to think, Waverly. I know you say that you love me, but in the same breath you say that you had to go. How could you do that? How can you love me, but hurt me like that? I’m so damn mad at you. And I miss you so much and I’m mad at myself for missing you.

 

I understand why you left. You know how much I support you in this. But why didn’t you let me come with you? I could’ve taken the time off. Or, hell, I would’ve done anything to help you. You know that. I’m a cop. I have connections. Records, databases. I just can’t help but think that you don’t want me with you. Or you don’t trust me. Maybe you just don’t want me…

 

I don’t know. If it was just me, maybe I could make peace with it. But how could you do that to Wynonna? How could you just leave her a note about all of this and go? She’s a mess. A total mess. I’ve never seen her like this. I’m not saying this to make you feel guilty. Maybe I am. I don’t know. I don’t know anything anymore.

 

It’s probably useless to say this, but come back, Waverly. Come back and let me help you. Or let Wynonna help you. You don’t need to do this alone. I know you think you do, but you don’t. You’ve always had to be so strong and I’d never tell you what to do, but I wish you’d let me help you. Or stand by you. Because this? I don’t know what to make of it.

 

I hope you find what you’re looking for. I’ll try to keep Wynonna in one piece.

 

Please come back. I know you said you would, but this is me asking you, Waverly Earp. Come back to me.

 

\- N

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, all! Thanks for reading! If you like the little story we have, please consider leaving a comment. We LOVE comments.


	3. Chapter 3

Nicole,

I’m so glad you wrote. Even if you are madder than a mosquito in a mannequin factory. I know I don’t deserve your forgiveness for the way that I left, but I hope by the time I get home I will have at least earned it.

I heard a song on the radio earlier, I missed its name, but the lyrics were something like “You always break the kindest heart/With a hasty word you can’t recall/So if I broke your heart last night/It’s because I love you most of all”. It’s still no explanation, nor an excuse, I know that. It was never my intention to hurt you, you know that, right? But I guess I also knew I couldn’t leave without hurting you. I miss you too. I miss you so much that it makes me ache in some indescribable new way. I thought I’d learned every way a person could hurt. It’s been a long week. A long, tiring, frustrating week. Sometimes when it’s quiet at night and I’m trying to sleep, but my brain is wound up tighter than Dolls trying to cover a Black Badge incident, I can feel the ghost of your lips below my ear. I can hear you whisper that it’s ok to fall asleep. And I do.

I couldn’t let you come with me. As much as it would have seemed like the right thing in one way, it felt completely wrong in another. When I see me in your eyes? I see the me I want to be. I’m not that person yet. Gus told me once that I was an honest kid and not to stop now and I took her advice that day and I continue to do so. Believe me, please believe me, when I say I want you. I want you more than anything I’ve ever wanted in my entire life. There’s a clarity when we’re together that I didn’t even know existed. But right now? I’m a complication. My entire life I’ve used books to explain unexplainable things around me, but there’s no book to explain who I am or where I came from. There’s just my Mama and she’s like a ghost on the wind. I said it had been a long week, right? A long week of dead ends and possible forwarding addresses. If the trail gets much colder, I’ll be home before you’ve even realised I was gone. The futility of this quest isn’t lost on me and I’m only a week in.

I don’t say this to be cruel, but I have no doubt that the paper and pen will make it sound cruel. Wynonna will be fine. When Wynonna was a teenager and I was still a kid, she would come home drunk from some high school kegger and she would wake me up and she would ask me to tell her that they were real, that the things we saw that took Willa were real. They weren’t just men. They were more than men. She would shake me and Gus would appear at the door and tell her to get the hell out my room, that I was just a child. For the longest time I didn’t know what were genuine memories, what were nightmares and what were things that Wynonna told me she saw. Then she was gone. They took her away from me. When she came back, she wasn’t the same. Then she was gone again. This time she left under her own steam and she didn’t come back for years. If Uncle Curtis hadn’t died, I’m not sure she would have come back to Purgatory at all. My point being, Wynonna will be just fine. She has Doc, she has Dolls and she has you. The person I trust most in the world to keep an eye on my sister. My half-sister. My sister. Whatever. They Black Badge deputised you in seconds flat and I’m still a special consultant, you’re probably more qualified.

I should wrap this up. I have a long drive tomorrow. Please keep writing. If only to tell me how mad you still are at me.

Always yours,

Waverly

P.S. I’m sorry I stole your P.S.D. hoodie. It’s warm and it smells like you. I know I had no right to take comfort when I left you none. I will return it. Personally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give us your tired, you weary and your comments...


	4. Chapter 4

Waves,

 

I carry your last letter with me. In my pocket. Sometimes I take it out during my break and I read it. You should see the paper – it’s all creased and tearing. I never really understood the charm of writing letters, but now I think I do. It feels like I’m carrying a piece of you with me. I like hearing it crinkle when I move.

 

I understand why you did what you did. I do. To be honest, you scare me, Waverly. You once said that what you wanted most in this world was me (or, at least you tried to say that – I like your way better). I want you more than I’ve ever wanted anything. More than I wanted to be a cop. More than I wanted to leave my hometown. And that want? That’s terrifying because I am strong and I am independent and I know what I want and I go after it. But you cripple me. I knew there was a good chance that you may never feel the same way – I would never force you to be something you’re not. But I think there was a part of me that was just planning to wait. I felt like you were it for me. And that’s a big thing to feel. I can’t believe I’m even writing that down…

 

But knowing you want me too? I’m scared about how much I feel. I’m scared about how hard this is after only a week without you. It used to be me and my stupid cat against the world. And now I just want you with me.

 

Please be safe out there. The idea of you alone, in shitty motel rooms, it breaks my heart, Waverly. I’m trying to be supportive because that’s what you need from me. And I always want to give you what you need. But, God, do I need you too. I’m okay and I think we’re going to be okay. You told me that you loved me, but you never gave me the chance to say it back. I won’t tell you for the first time in a letter. But, Waverly, I want to tell you so badly…

 

Guess I should fill you in on what’s been going on around here? I don’t want you to panic, but Wynonna was arrested last night. Public indecency and intoxication. She was drunk and wandering about with no shirt on. Swearing something awful. Nedley brought her in and we let her dry out in the drunk tank over night. I drove her home the next day and she seemed to be better. At least, until we got inside.

 

Listen, I don’t want you to worry. I don’t even know why I’m telling you all of this other than the fact that I miss you and I miss your voice and I just want to talk to you. But your sister and I had some words. She thinks I know where you are. I told her I didn’t, I even told her about the PO Box address. But you know Wynonna. Stubborn as a mule. I think she would’ve taken a swing at me had Doc not showed up when he did. We’re taking it in shifts right now. I know the drinking isn’t anything new for her, but we just want to make sure she doesn’t harm any public property. Or herself. She’s angry, Waves. Not about you leaving so much as why you left.

 

I should go. Prom night – hopefully none of the kids do anything stupid. Nedley has me working the overnight shift just in case. I’ve been taking as many of those as I can. My apartment feels really empty. My bed feels really empty.

 

I miss you, baby.

 

Write me when you can. I want to hear all the adventures. I’m still mad, Waverly. I’m scared you’re never going to come back to me. But the idea of not talking to you? I can’t do it. I don’t want to.

 

\- Nicole

PS 

I stole your blanket from the Homestead. I know that’s weird, but none of your shirts fit me. So I just grabbed the blanket right off the bed. It smells too good, Waverly. Too damn good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments are love. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Nic,

Today was a fairly good day on the hunt for Mom. I actually spoke to a real live human being (well maybe calling him a human being is polite), that knew her! After poking around some bars that had customers that literally make the new clientele of Shorty’s look like choir boys, I ended up at a trailer park in the middle of god knows where. It’s always creepy trailer parks. That’s where I met Carl. He lived with Mom for a spell. You should have seen his face when I explained who I was and who I was looking for. I think for a hot minute he thought I may have been his. I’m guessing math isn’t his strong suit. Once the initial panic had slipped from his eyes, they filled with a look I’m certainly no stranger to and I could only count to ten before he started hitting on me. I realise that sentence has probably sent you into a panic and reaching for your hat. Don’t worry. He was a sleaze, but he was harmless. Nothing my years at Shorty’s hadn’t taught me how to handle. Nor the pistol I…borrowed…from Dolls in my purse.

Sadly it turned out he didn’t know much of anything at all. He certainly didn’t know where Mama had come from, the only Purgatory he was familiar with was the one in the damn bible. And he only had a passing recollection of where she may have gone. Seems Mom high tailed it a while ago. He couldn’t really tell me when. If the mess in his trailer was anything to go by, Carl told time by the whiskey bottles piling up round his ankles more than anything else. After much scrabbling round in another room, he did find an address that he had sent some of her things on to though, so that’s something right? It’s another crumb to follow. Along with the address he gave me a photograph he had of Mom. Said he had no use for it anymore. The strange thing? I didn’t recognise her when I looked at it. I’m not sure exactly when it was taken, but I’ve included a copy of it with this letter. You know, in case Wynonna wants to see it. She would remember Mama better than me.

Talking of Wynonna…considering the voicemail she’s been leaving on my phone? The drunk and public indecency thing kind of makes sense. Please tell her I’m ok, I’m safe and that there isn’t a chupacabra in the washing machine. She’s just overloading it.  You put too much laundry in and it rattles and jumps around the kitchen like it’s possessed. But it’s not. I know sometimes in our line of work it’s hard to tell. But it’s always done that. So she can do her laundry safely and stop walking about town half dressed. The drinking? Well, she’s probably going to keep on doing that. I want to reach out to her, I want to be there for her, I know losing Willa again was hard enough without me disappearing too. But I can’t. Not yet. Not right now. I’m glad you guys are talking. Even if she was being ornery. Thank you.

Thank you for your honesty too. I don’t expect you to forgive me like I haven’t left you hurt and scared. So thank you for writing. Thank you for looking out for Wynonna. Thank you for being you. It makes me smile to think of words I wrote being tucked in your pocket and kept close to you. I know I could just call you and we could talk but I miss you enough without hearing your voice. I think it would just about kill me. Plus people who don’t want to be found don’t tend to frequent areas with decent cell service or Wi-Fi. And you know what they say? Waverly ~~Ear,~~ Waverly she likes old musty dusty stuff. So letters feel right, right?

I want to tell you not to be scared of me or scared of how you feel, but that would seem almost silly considering how terrified I am of you. But I don’t want to be scared anymore. So much of our relationship has been based on fear. Fear of each other, fear for each other, fear for your job when Nedley found out, fear of what Wynonna would say when she found out. It's been endless. I want to just trust that we have each other and that’s all that matters. That night at the party? When I came down the stairs and saw you all dressed up for the first time? I had to shake my head because of course, of course the woman I would fall in love with would be impossibly beautiful. And not because it was the first time I’d seen you in a dress. No, it was much more than that. It was your strength and your independence and the fact that I know you can look after yourself when needs be. The dress did help though.

But seriously, I think part of me was ok with leaving because I knew you would wait. Or I hoped you would. Maybe I’ve been waiting too. It was a ridiculous gamble, I know. To hear you say that you think we're going to be ok? That’s good enough for me right now. Please don’t say it back in a letter. It'll keep. I want to hear it from your lips. I want to look you in the eye. I want to…I want you.

Prom night, huh? How did that turn out? I’ll save you the gory details of mine. Let’s just say Champ passed out drunk in the back of his truck and I spent most the night freezing cold but too scared to leave him in case he choked on his own vomit or something equally awful. I couldn’t even find the keys to drive us home because he’d tossed them into the dark in what I would come to recognise as a Champ Hardy misguided attempt at romance. He told everyone we went all the way anyway and I let him because I thought it was the right thing to do.

I’m glad you took the blanket. I give Calamity a few days and she’ll have claimed it as her own. Give her a skritch under the chin from me.

Always yours,

Waverly

P.S. One of the bars I was in had an old black and white photo booth and I couldn’t resist. I wanted to send you something in case you started to forget what I look like. Sorry if the last photo made you blush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now might be a good time to explain a wee bit about how we're writing this fic! With our spectacles off! Not not really, but we are writing blind. That is to say neither myself nor WrackWonder know what the other is writing until it's posted on this here site and you're reading it too! We figured it would make for either a complete car crash of a fan fic or something interesting that keeps us on our toes. And if you keep your eyes peeled and stick with us to the end, there just might, maybe be a change in Rating. Wait, who said that? Not me...
> 
> Thanks for all the comments and kudos thus far gang. The Earpers are a generous bunch. Keep em coming.


	6. Chapter 6

Waverly,

 

You don’t play fair. At all. I don’t recognize that bra. Is it new? God, I want to see all of your bras. On my floor. As I said, not fair at all. I opened that letter on my lunch break and nearly choked on my sandwich. You’re so beautiful, you know that? I just like looking at you. I want to look at you all the time. You’re making me ramble in a letter because of an itty bitty picture. I’ll have to think of some payback. Not going to give you any warning either. You’ll know it when you see it.

 

I wish you’d brought something more substantial than a pistol. That shotgun of your would have been better, but I get it, not always easy to travel like that. Can’t hide the shotgun in your purse. You don’t hesitate if things get bad, okay? I know you can take care of yourself. You’re short, but mighty. Carl didn’t stand a chance. I just get worried with you out there in trailer parks, facing god knows what.

 

You look like your mama. I don’t know how you feel about that, I don’t want to upset you or anything. But I see the resemblance. The bone structure. I see a lot of Willa in her too. Are you okay, Waverly? This must be so difficult. I know how much you love being an Earp, how important it is to who you are. But you know you’re still an Earp, right? It’s not about blood. Not at all. You’re still you. You’re still my girl. And that has nothing to do with who your daddy was. You’re still Wynonna’s little sister. You’re still you.

 

Speaking of Wynonna, we had a long talk about the washing machine. She seems less suspicious. Yesterday I tracked her down at Shorty’s. She was tossing around revenants like they were baseballs. She’s looking for your mama in her own way, Waves. Thinks she can find the answers you’re looking for in Purgatory. She keeps talking about how stupid it was to kill Bobo – guess she feels he may have known something about your mama. Doc eventually brought her home and I’m pretty sure Dolls slept in a hammock outside all night. The situation between the three of them is strange. I’m not sure how Wynonna feels, but they all seem to be circling each other. Quietly. I’ve got my eye on it, don’t worry.

 

Prom night was quiet. Nothing much to report. But, I need to ask you something. And this isn’t me judging your ex (well, not really). We all have exes, I’m not angry at you for having an ex. But why Champ? I know you said your options were limited in Purgatory, but I just don’t get it, Waverly. He’s so beneath you. In every way. I want to punch his ridiculous teeth in every time I see him (I won’t, I promise).

 

You know – I wish I’d known you back then. I would’ve taken you to Prom – we’d be the talk of the town. You in a pretty dress. Me in a pretty dress. I would’ve brought you a corsage and rented a limo. Danced all night. And maybe I would’ve let you go all the way. Maybe. Not sure.

 

Calamity says hi. Not really. You were right about the blanket. She made a grab for it a few nights ago. When I tried to take it back, she scratched me something awful. Looks like a wild animal caught my arm. I don’t know why I keep that cat around.

 

I miss you. I know I keep saying it, but it’s true. We’re going to be okay, Waverly. I’m probably gonna be mad at your for a long time. But, it’s raining tonight. More rain than I can ever remember seeing. Like someone turned a tap on up there in the sky. And the air is all muggy. I know how you like a storm. I just keep thinking of you out there, dancing in the rain, your laugh. I want to take you to bed, Waverly. With the thunder and lightening outside. I want to take you. It’s driving me crazy that you’re not here. I keep pacing my apartment. I wish you were here with me now.

 

You’re gorgeous, baby. But maybe avoid taking your shirt off in bars for a little while – even if it’s just in a photobooth. Don’t want to cause a riot. Nearly gave me a fit. I’m only human, sweetheart. And it’s raining. And you’re not here.

 

Be safe and be careful. Aim true.

 

Nicole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kind words! We love reading all of your comments! This is us humbly begging for more.


	7. Chapter 7

Nicole,

I don’t play fair? In the interest of playing fair, if I didn’t know better, I’d think you were trying to seduce me Officer. You flatter me Nicole Haught. If I’m beautiful, I’m not sure what word to use to describe you. Perfect maybe? You rolled your eyes at that huh?  I’m not so naïve. I know no one is perfect. Maybe just perfect for me? After the long drive I did today, I would happily leave all my clothes on your floor, not just my bra. Especially if it meant your hands on me. I’m tenser than a photo finish. I will apologise for the choking though. I knew there was a good chance you might open the letter in public, but I really didn’t want you to forget my…face.

I’m ok babe. I promise. Well I’m as ok as I can be right now. That’s why I’m so grateful for your letters. They are a consistency I can rely on in a world turned upside down. I sat in some truck stop parking lot looking at myself in the rear view mirror and looking at that picture of my Mom and I see it. I see the resemblance. I recognise myself in her face, but I still don’t recognise her. I guess I expected memories or emotions or something. Anything in fact. Instead I just feel nothing. I have so many questions, Nicole, so many.

Today was a travel day, I’m here to check out that address from Carl, but it’s too late to go knocking on doors now. I have this knot in my stomach that I can’t quite figure out. I don’t know if it’s anxiety at not finding her yet or anxiety about her possibly being behind the door belonging to the address scribbled in my notebook. I keep looking at it as if it’s somehow going to tell me something.

What happens if I get there and she doesn’t have any of the answers I’m looking for? Does my Mama even know who my Daddy is? I mean the missing birth certificate is way suspicious. But what if it’s not my Mom who is covering that up? I mean, if I wasn’t an Earp, why did she leave me there? Why did she leave me with a man who didn’t care for me and who was not my Father? Who clearly knew he wasn’t my Father?  Is my real Daddy so much worse that leaving me in Purgatory was better than taking me with her? I understand her leaving Willa and Wynonna to some extent, they are Earps, and the curse is in their blood. But why leave me in amongst all that danger? Amongst that mess? Wynonna’s answers may be in Purgatory, but I’m not sure mine are. I hear what you’re saying, I do. I know it’s not all about blood, but at the same time it totally is. And I don’t know if I’m upset or happy that the blood I share with Wynonna isn’t cursed.

I’m glad you had a less…hot headed chat with Wynonna. Hopefully you won’t have to arrest her again before I’m home (I am coming home). Hopefully the revs will continue to keep her busy. Hopefully her boys will keep her busy too. As messy as that whole…thing is. I’ve asked her if she’s in love with Doc and she said it was just sex. Which was an obvious lie. Dolls though? She won’t even talk about. And here we were thinkin’ our love live was complicated huh?

Why Champ Hardy? Well there’s a topic that I could probably write pages on. I suppose the simple answer is because he was there. That sounds cold though. He is a grade A idiot, I know. He’s obnoxious and he’s misogynistic and I don’t like to make excuses for him but you’ve never seen his sweet side. He is attentive, I could go so far as to say smothering. Uncle Curtis always liked him well enough and, ugh I don’t mean to make you feel sick in any way but we’re being honest here, right? He wasn’t terrible in bed. He was attentive there too. For all he thinks with the brain in his pants, I believe he did love me. I guess it would be easy to say we loved each other because there weren’t really any other people to love. Until recently. I had no idea that the world could just narrow to two people until I met you. I thought I knew what love was. I thought I knew what relationships were and how they worked. It turned out I didn't know much of anything.

I wish we’d known each other back then too. Although I don’t know if I would have been ready for you Nicole. I don’t know if I would have seen what was standing in front of me. Talking about this has made me realise something though. We’ve been so tangled in this Earp curse/finding my Mama bullshit that I know very little about you and where you come from. What was your prom like? What was your home town like? I mean, I can’t help but think it was something awful if you ended up in Purgatory. What made you so strong and dependable? What made you so patient? If you don’t mind me askin’, I want to know everything about you.

Keep telling me you miss me. I don’t feel so crazy for missing you so hard every time you do. I miss the dumbest things too. I miss being able to sit across a table from you and watch your big brown eyes light up as you tell me about some confrontation you managed to deescalate without drawing your side arm. Or how the corners of your mouth used to twitch before curving into a cheeky smirk if you’d had the opportunity to be a dick to Champ that day. I miss your damn dimples. The weather is obnoxiously cheerful here. I can’t help but think that a good storm would somehow loosen the tension in my body, or maybe it’s just the thought of you taking me whilst the world rages outside. I wish I was there too.

Always your girl,

Waverly

P.S. You keep that cat around because, for better or worse, you love her. Kinda like me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments are so appreciated guys. They're stoking the fire. Keep 'em coming. We dig that you're digging this.


	8. Chapter 8

Waves,

 

You want me to keep telling you that I miss you? I could fill pages and pages with how much I miss you. What’s the line from that book you like? “You have bewitched me body and soul” – I think. I like thinking of you like that – magical, powerful (you are both of those things already). Maybe you have bewitched me. I know you feel like the Earp blood is special, it is because of the curse and all that, but there’s something in you too, baby. And I don’t think it has to do with your mama or your daddy. It’s all you.

 

I wish I had some answers to your questions. Every time you tell me about your childhood, I get angry. I know it’s not my fight, I know it’s yours. But I will never understand how anyone could treat you like your parents treated you. I’m sorry if that’s out of line. Guess I’ve just been around the Homestead a lot lately – Wynonna was looking at some old pictures. You were just the sweetest thing, Waverly. You still are, of course. But when I see you so small and think of how your mama left you or how Ward Earp didn’t love you like he should? It’s not right. I just want to scoop up the little thing you were and hold you close.

 

The situation with Wynonna and her men continues to be strange. I swear I’m not spying on them, it’s just – it’s all happening right in front of me! Those three manage to be everywhere all the damn time! The station. The Homestead. Busting heads at Shorty’s. It’s like a strange dance they’re doing. You know, I used to think we were complicated. Because this was all so new for you, and I wasn’t really out at work, and Wynonna and Willa and all that. Except I think maybe we aren’t complicated at all. I know how I feel about you. And you know how you feel about me. And we’re trying. I was real scared when you left because I thought maybe you wanted to quit, maybe you didn’t want to try. But I see that’s not true. Every letter you send me, every word you put down? That’s you trying. Watching Wynonna and Doc and Dolls? Breaks my heart a little and makes me feel lucky all at the same time. I want you back so badly, sweetheart. I know you say you’re coming back and I’m trying my best to believe in that. Because I believe in you more than anything and that’s enough.

 

Can’t say I love the idea of you with Champ so I’m not going to think about it that much. As I said before, we all have exes. Yours happens to walk around town like he owns the place, but I’m pretty sure he’s scared of me. Still – I guess I’m relieved that he was…attentive. Even if I hate the very thought. I just can’t stand the idea of anyone mistreating you. Gets my temper right up. And the thought of someone else touching you? Well, I can’t be mad about it. I know. I know. And I’m not. It just makes me feel competitive? Jealous? I don’t know why I’m telling you all this. I know you’re my girl. But you’re not here. So I just gotta keep reminding myself. And you.

 

You want to know all about me? Okay, guess we haven’t covered that before – what with curses and Bobo and all that. My hometown is like any hometown, I guess. Bigger than Purgatory. A lot bigger. You’d probably think of it as a big city, and I guess it is. Just your average place. I’ve always wanted to be a cop, mostly because my daddy is a cop. I come from a long line of military. I think there’s been a Haught in every war fought since the Revolution. I thought about joining the navy – guess I’ve always been partial to the water, but with Don’t Ask Don’t Tell – I just couldn’t imagine hiding who I was. Plus, my heart was never really in the military, I was always stealing daddy’s hat and badge when I was little. As for me being strong and dependable and patient? I don’t know if I really am those things, Waves. Daddy worked long hours and after my mama passed it was kind of up to me to watch out for my brother and sister. Not easy being the oldest, but it wasn’t so bad.

 

~~Prom was…~~

 

Remember the first time we met and I said I knew all about boy-men? I knew I was gay for a long time. But where I grew up, especially in my school? It wasn’t easy. You’d think it would be. But America is slow to change, you know? Maybe if I was from New York or LA or something? Plus, my daddy was well known in our community and I was terrified of reflecting poorly on him. On the family. I wanted to go to Prom with Heather Douglas. She had really curly hair. Big brown eyes. But Heather Douglas had no idea I existed. There were rumours about me for a while and I guess I kinda just bowed to pressure and went with the first guy that asked me. Eddie. He wasn’t a bad person. He meant well. I just felt not right all night. Like I was wearing someone else’s skin. And every time he touched me it just…it was wrong. I let him kiss me. I let him do a lot that night. I think I just wanted to be ‘normal’ for once – whatever the hell that means. Maybe I needed that experience? Because I think it gave me the courage to finally accept who I was. Without shame. Or fear. Guess life is funny that way. Looking back and thinking and all that. To be honest, I don’t like thinking of Eddie much.

 

The idea of you all tense makes me crazy, Waverly. I want you. I want you. I want you. That spot, just below your ear. I want my mouth on you. Come back soon, baby. I can hardly stand it.

 

Drive safe. Drink lots of water. And turn that car around as soon as you can.

 

Nicole

 

PS

 

That night of the storm? I couldn’t stop thinking about you. So I’ve included a little something here. Hopefully no one at the post office opens these packages – or at least no one pervy. Don’t want anything up on eBay. Just for you, baby. Just for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> And, as always, we love your comments!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey babe,

Lord, I’m exhausted. My feet are killing me. I thought working shifts in Shorty’s made my feet hurt. Pounding pavement in unknown backwater towns is worse. You got the line right by the way and succeeded in putting a huge smile on my face. If you ever want to read that book I like, there’s a well-read copy of Pride and Prejudice in my room at the Homestead. Just ignore the scribbled notes in the margins.

So the last time I wrote, I was going to check out that address Carl had given me. Unsurprisingly it was a big fat bust.  The current tenants had no interest in letting me close to the front door, never mind answering any questions. The landlord wasn’t any better. Feeling pretty much at a loss, I thought I would hit up some local businesses with the photo of my Mama and see if anyone in town had any recollection of her. Turned out there was only two bars and one coffee shop. What looked like a diner was boarded up and empty, so it wasn’t going to take much of my time. The bars were useless, the patrons were more interested in looking down my top than looking at the photo. But something I can only describe as a little spooky happened at the coffee shop.

I was stood at the counter asking the waitress if she recognised my Mom when this crazy looking old lady approached me. When I say crazy, I mean would look normal in Purgatory crazy. I’m pretty sure there was a nest of some sort in her wild hair. She told me she could give me some answers if I came to see her when the sun went down and then left before I could even ask where! The waitress told me to pay her no mind, she was just some old coot that lived in a shack just outside town. Well you know me, I was going to have to check it out. We know better than to just pass people off as crazy because they say and see things that aren’t normal.

So here I am, back in my motel room, writing you a letter and waiting for the sun to set. Hopefully I’ll be able to mail this on my way to find this old women’s shack. Heck knows if this Podunk town even has a mailbox. It is way smaller and odder than Purgatory and that is saying something. I know, I know, I’ll be careful. Cross my heart.

I know you’re not going to have any answers for me and I know it must cut you up inside that you can’ fix…this. But this, writing these letters? Putting my questions down on paper? It helps. It helps a lot. I don’t think I’ve ever admitted this to anyone, but sometimes I really do still feel that small. It’s not out of line, babe. I find it comforting that you want to keep me safe and hold me close. I can’t think of anyone I’d rather have do it.

I suppose a lot of relationships start like this in some way or another. Two people coming together with all their hurt and happiness and life experience and trying to soothe themselves and each other and make it all fit. Is it weird I sort of like you jealous? Or maybe I just like the thought of you claiming me as your own. I like being your girl. I like hearing about where you came from. I definitely like the thought of you in a naval uniform, but I’m glad you decided on becoming a cop because that’s what brought you to me. And you still get to wear a uniform.

Lawmen run in our family huh? Well…the men who raised me certainly were lawmen. Haught’s in every war since the Revolution? That sounds like a research project I could get my teeth into! I wonder if Haught’s and Earp’s have crossed paths before? I’m sorry your Mama passed Nicole. Were you young? You’re the eldest? Will I get to meet your brother and sister? You’ve certainly met mostly all of my family.

Talking of which, you wouldn’t have to be spying to see what was going on with Wynonna, Doc and Dolls. They are hardly subtle. All of them are as bad as each other. They walk about thinking that they’re so dark and mysterious, holding all their pain and hope on the inside when it’s written all over their faces. I had Doc’s number the minute he laid eyes on my sister. I just hope when the dance comes to an end, someone doesn’t end up too hurt. Maybe it was wrong of me to try and stop Doc from leaving town. Maybe it would have been best to let him go.

It hurts my heart to think of the struggles you must have gone through. I look at you and I see this strong, confident, lesbian (not a unicorn) and it’s easy to forgot or assume that things haven’t always been that way for you. I know it’s not the same, but I sure know what it feels like to want to be ‘normal’. But as you said, whatever the hell that even means. I don’t care for normal, as long as I have you.

You’re going to be the death of me Nicole Haught. A death I welcome gladly. I do not know what to say about the little…present you included with your last letter. But they made it to me safe and definitely did not end up on eBay. You couldn’t stop thinking about me? By the heady scent they were infused with I would say you were doing a lot more than thinkin’. Now, don’t think that I’m not grateful. I really, really am. Like. Really. I’m just going to have to think of a way to return the favour. For now though? I’m going to try and relieve some of that tension myself before the sun goes down.

I’ll be home as soon as I can be.

Always your girl,

Waverly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, we can't thank you enough for your feedback! Keep it comin'!


	10. Chapter 10

Nicole,

It’s a little after midnight and I’m wired. I actually thought about calling, but no cell reception. God, what I wouldn’t give to hear your voice right now. To hear you say my name, to call me baby.

It’s kind of funny that you wrote me before about bewitching you, that there’s something in me. I know you were being metaphorical, or at least I think you were? But I’m starting to think there might be something more literal to that. Maybe. I mean, weird stuff does seem to happen around me a lot. It sure did tonight!

As I said in my last letter, I headed back to my motel room, wrote you and pretty much paced a hole in the already threadbare carpet waiting for the sun to go down. The minute it started dipping down below the horizon I was out that door faster than Nedley heading to Shorty’s for Happy Hour. Now don’t get angry, but I forgot to take the flashlight out the jeep and my phone was low on battery, so I largely wandered through the woods blind looking for this damn shack. After a skint knee and one too many branches to the face, I found the damn thing. It looked like it was part of the forest rather than built by someone. It was eerie as all shit and I’ve been bonded to a skull.

I knocked on the door and the old woman opened it and told me she knew I would come. Of course she did. I think she was some kind of soothsayer or spiritualist or something. She wasn’t a witch like Clootie or the Blacksmith, it was more divination and crystal balls than that. She took my hand and started spouting what I can only describe as the usual crap you would hear from a psychic at the county fair. But then the weirdness happened. Her eyes rolled back in her head til I could see the whites and she started muttering a whole load of unintelligible nonsense. Some of it was latin, some of it was god knows what. Babe, I was really scared. She had a death grip on my hand and I couldn't seperate us no matter how hard I tried. In fact, the harder I tried to pull away, the tighter her grip got. After what seemed like an age (but was only a few moments I guess) she pulled away and looked at me like I was sporting horns. As if it was me that had caused this. Any questions I asked she just shook her head and said she couldn’t answer, it wasn’t her story to tell. Eventually she ushered me out the door with some sort of a hokey charm and told me that I would know what to do when the time came. What in the shitting fuck does that mean?

I’d like to tell you this was the first time that something this weird had happened to me recently, but it wasn’t. When I took the skull Uncle Curtis left me to the Blacksmith, she had to perform a ceremony to officially make me Keeper of the Bones. You remember me telling you about that? I mean things didn’t exactly go to plan there and that poor woman ended up dead because, somehow, whatever is wrong with me managed to expose us all to Clootie and her crazy quest to put her boys back together one bone at a time. Heck, you are going to be so mad at what I’m about to write, but you’re already mad, so I’m hoping you can’t get much madder. Just before I left? Something else happened and I didn’t really get the chance to tell you. Here goes nothing…

Me, Doc and Wynonna went back to the gates, to where that great slimy tentacled thing appeared and I touched some goop that was on the ground. Yes, I know, not my smartest moment. I don’t know, I was, I was just compelled to. I don’t really remember what happened after that. Wynonna and Doc said my eyes shone black and I pulled a gun on them, but it was over before it began. Whatever it was. I passed out in the snow and they took me home. I begged them not to tell you. Please don’t be angry with them. Between that and the Blacksmith and what just happened in that shack, I’m more confused than I ever was. What the hell am I Nicole? Am I some sort of conduit for the supernatural? Am I something worse? Maybe I do need to come home. Maybe I need Black Badge and their resources. Maybe I need you to look me in the eye and tell me that I’m Waverly, I’m your girl. Maybe I just need some sleep.

Always your girl,

Waverly


	11. Chapter 11

Waverly,

 

I’m sorry it’s taken me sometime to write this. I was just...well, I was mad all over again. So I did the only thing I could think to do and I sat Doc and Wynonna down and made them talk. They explained the goo, how you took a shot at them. Wynonna said your eyes rolled back and you fell into the snow. You shook a bit too. And then you refused to see a doctor. What am I supposed to do with this information, Waverly? Something could be wrong. You could be hurt or worse. There are so many things we don’t understand about this world and there you go placing yourself in danger just because you can. Why didn’t you tell me? There was time. We left the very next day to rescue Dolls. And then that night…

 

I’m not going to tell you that you have to tell me things. I’m not ever going to tell you what to do. But you scare me so bad, Waverly. When you get back to Purgatory, please let Dolls run a full check. Blood tests and all that. I need to know that you’re okay. That you’re healthy. I want a long time with you, baby.

 

I don’t know what you are, Waverly. But whatever you are, be it a witch or a goblin or a fairy or whatever else is lurking in the shadows, you’re always gonna be my girl. Always. Do you remember anything of what the old lady said? Maybe you could send it to me and I could see if any of your books hold the key?

 

Speaking of your books, I’ve been spending a lot of time at the Homestead, like I said before. It’s mostly to check in on Wynonna, but I’d be lying if I said I didn’t like being around your things. Makes me feel like you’re a little closer to me. I was looking at your bookshelf, not sure what I was looking for exactly, but one book stood out. It looks real old, leather bound, and old, spotted pages. I’m not sure where you found it, but curiosity got the better of me. The title page only says GRIMOIRE in these old fashioned letters. I’m no expert, but the book seems like it’s well over one hundred years old, maybe more. The weird part? I kinda lay it on your bed to flip through it – I was worried about cracking the spine – and the second I opened it? Lightening struck. I swear it was the strangest thing. Like some silly old horror movie. The book flipped open to a specific page – couldn’t understand a word because it’s all in Latin, but there in the top corner? Someone had written your mama’s name. Gave me a fright, I won’t lie. I made a copy of that page for you to look at. Let me know if need more.

 

You know, I never gave much thought to monsters and demons. I always just assumed that there was something after we die. Maybe it would be a nice place, maybe it wouldn’t. But now? I’m not so sure. I’ve seen so many things here in Purgatory. Things that defy explanation. And holding that book in my hands? It felt alive? That sounds so stupid, but it’s the only way I can describe it. I don’t know what you are, sweetheart. I can sense your fear, I feel it in every word you write me about witches and crystal balls and the woods. But I’m not afraid. I’m not afraid of who or what you are. We haven’t known each other that long, but I know you, Waverly. I know you. Your heart. Your soul. I know you.

 

Of course I wish you’d come home now, let Black Badge help you, let me help you. But I also know that you need to do this for yourself. And I won’t stand in your way. Try to remember to charge your phone in the future. Maybe start carrying some salt with you (I read that’s supposed to ward off evil? See, I can do research too!). And please avoid marrying any more skulls. Making me kinda jealous over here.

 

There’s nothing much new to report from Purgatory. I caught Wynonna studying your mama’s picture the other night. She had one of your mama and one of Ward and one of you out on the table. She was staring at them all so hard, like she was willing them to talk to one another. I left her alone for a bit, but after a while she tossed them all on the ground, said she didn’t care who your daddy was. She said that you’re her Baby Girl and nothing is ever going to change that. I think the news has hit her pretty hard. Losing Willa again was rough, but losing you? Your sister loves you beyond words, Waves. And no matter what you find, she’s gonna be waiting for you to get back. And love you just as much. Even if you are a vampire or a pixie or a mermaid (you’ve got the voice for it).

 

I’d better end this here. Nedley has decided that we need to take back Shortys. Your girl is the very definition of armed and dangerous tonight. We’ve set up a bit of an operation – I won’t get into it. But if you see fireworks from wherever you are, it’s just Purgatory’s finest raiding a bar. With machine guns. And whatever the hell this new thing Dolls gave me does (I’ve yet to test it, but it’s big, and it looks dangerous, and I’m excited).

 

Stay safe and be brave, Waverly. Maybe avoid the woods for a little while. If you can. And please, in the future, tell me when you touch black goo.

 

Nic

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh these two. Fighting the supernatural. Falling more in love. It's gross. 
> 
> Thank you so much for all of your comments. Keep them coming if you can! We read and love everyone.


	12. Chapter 12

My dearest, Nicole

I…god I don’t even know how to start this letter. I’m surprised I haven’t had a full detail of cops at the door to this motel room demanding to know if I’m Waverly Earp and if I’m safe. It’s been…what? Five days since I wrote you last? I don’t know, I’m still so mixed up. Things don’t feel entirely real. Babe, I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry for the worry I must be causing. I sent you a text the minute I realised how long I’d been off the grid, did you get it? You haven’t replied so I don’t know if you’re just spitting mad or if you didn’t get the text. Reception is so damn shitty round these parts.

I guess I should explain where I’ve been. The simple answer? Asleep. The more complicated answer? I’m going to try and explain. I woke up this morning in a pile of sweat soaked, tangled sheets. I thought I’d woken up after a weird night’s sleep. You can imagine how shitting freaked out I was when I picked up my phone and saw what day it was! Something…something could be wrong, I think you’re right. I thought I’d spent the night having a weird dream, but it was four night’s sleeping and tossing and turning. I sent that text to you, had a shower and headed out to try and pick up my mail, to see if you had been in touch. Imagine my surprise when I opened up your letter and started to scan the page you sent. My hands were shaking so bad I could hardly hold the page. It was folklore. It was the exact dream I had been having! The fox that could talk like a man, the forest, the magic; it was all the same as in that ridiculous dream.

Jesus, it’s always something isn’t it? I don’t know what made me think that this was going to be easy. I was going to find my Mama and she would tell me my Daddy was this normal Joe, just some guy who passed through Purgatory who didn’t want anything to do with me. You know? Something normal. But now I’m a pariah to psychic’s and having weird dreams about talking animals who tell me my destiny lies in the hills! You said there was time? That’s the problem Nicole, there’s never time. We’re always moving from one unbelievable crisis to the next.

I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about the incident with the goo. But you were working nights and you said it yourself, we had to leave the very next day to rescue Dolls from that flock of bird people. And then…then you know what happened. I wasn’t going to ruin the best night of my life by telling you I had had some sort of supernatural dalliance. I felt fine. I was fine. I am…fine. I couldn’t sleep after, I was so restless. It happens to me sometimes and I didn’t think anything of it. But the longer I lay there watching you sleep so soundly, the more I felt it was time to go. I hadn’t really planned on leaving that night. You knew I was thinking about it. I guess I didn’t want to think anymore.

I think you’re right. Maybe it’s time I came home. Have Dolls run that full check like you said. I’m so tired. I don’t think I’ve ever been this tired in my entire life. I’ll settle the bill here and get on the road baby. I’m coming home.

Keep writing as I make my way back to Purgatory. Let me know how the raid on Shorty’s went? Are you safe? Please let me know you’re unhurt? I know I don’t deserve to know but, please. God, that’s probably why you haven’t texted me back. Nicole, please don’t be hurt.

Always your girl,

Waverly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waverly Earp is heading home...
> 
> Guys! Your generosity of comments is awesome. Thank you so much for letting us know how much and what parts you've been enjoying. The comments fuel us. Keep feeding the monster...


	13. Chapter 13

Baby,

 

You know I keep saying that I’ll never tell you what to do, but I’m gonna do it just this once. Come home. Waverly, god, sweetheart just come home. I’m so glad to hear that you’re turning that car in my direction. Are you okay to drive? If you feel too sick or too tired you just call me and I’ll come get you. Doesn’t matter where you are. Day or night. I will find you and bring you back. I swear, baby.

 

Dolls will do a full check up. We’ll get you back to your old self. And then you can continue your search from here. If you need to do it on your own you can. That’s fine. But if you want my help? Or Wynonna’s? You have it, Waverly. The other day I was digging through the evidence locker at the station and I found this whole box of dusty books and maps that I put aside for you. I guess what I’m saying is, Purgatory is a strange place and who knows? Maybe the answers you want are right here? God, that’s selfish of me to say, but maybe it’s true? Just come home and we’ll figure this all out. I won’t get in your way, I promise. I just need to know that you’re healthy and safe.

 

Send me letters or text me as you get closer. I’ll make sure the Homestead has all your favourite food. And I’ll get your blanket dry cleaned (if I ever manage to rescue it from Calamity). We can have a party if you want? Or if you want it to be just the two of us? Or just you and Wynonna? Or if you want to be alone. Whatever you want, baby. That’s what you’ll get. At some point I’m gonna sneak in your window and officially welcome you home the best way I know how, but you just tell me whether you want a big Purgatory welcome or a quiet return. I’m so excited to see you, sweetheart.

 

I’m so sorry I didn’t return your text. Ran into a bit of trouble in the raid. So, now it’s time for me to tell you not to worry.

 

I’m okay, I promise. We managed to round up a bunch of revs and force them into the abandoned building next to Shorty’s. And that’s when the grenades started going off. That building is old and the wood was dry and we were not prepared for that much fire and smoke. Nedley told us all to retreat, but me and Wynonna just weren’t going to let these guys get away again. There was a lot of yelling, a lot of flying bullets (I was in my vest, don’t worry), but somewhere in the chaos I lost my phone. Must have slipped right out of my pocket. Stupid me forgot to leave it in my locker!

 

When all was said and done, Hell had a few new (or old?) residents and I had a bit of trouble with smoke inhalation. Cough, soar throat, my eyes hurt something awful. They took me to the hospital and I had to stay there for two days, which was a total waste of time, but they said I had soot up my nose and my breathing was a bit shallow so Nedley insisted I sit tight. I really hate hospitals. Especially when you’re not there to look at me with that face of yours. I’m perfectly fine, babe. Had to wear sunglasses for a bit just to give my eyes a rest. I probably looked pretty silly. But by the time I got out, your letter was waiting for me. And by the time I got to the big city to get a new phone, I had missed your text by days.

 

Enough about me, sweetheart. I’m so happy you’re coming home. We’ll fight that talking fox together. Can’t promise your sheets won’t be sweaty, but it won’t have anything to do with bad dreams. That’s a vow.

 

I have a lot to say to you, Waverly. Three words in particular. Get home as soon as you can.

 

Your girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are love and we thank you for yours! We also humbly beg for more. Because they are the water we drink, the food we eat, the ground we worship, the...you get it!


	14. Chapter 14

Waverly,

 

It’s been a week since my last letter and I haven’t heard from you. Are you still coming home? If you’re not you can just tell me. It’s okay. But I need you to let me know. I’m getting worried, sweetheart. Just contact me somehow. Please?

 

Nicole


	15. Chapter 15

Waverly,

 

I’m pulling my hair out. I can’t sleep. I don’t know what to do. Where are you, baby? It’s been two weeks. I’ve tried calling, texting. We put out a missing persons report. I’ve tried to trace you through your letters but everyone says the same thing. You just left or you left days ago. I don’t even know if you’re getting these anymore.

 

If you’ve decided never to come back, if you’ve decided we’re done, I need you to tell me. Because I’d rather that be true than the nightmares in my mind about you being hurt or worse. Jesus, Waverly where are you? Wynonna is ready to come look for you. But we don’t know where to look. You left no trail except for these letters and a chain of empty motel rooms. Why couldn’t you have used your damn credit card? Or tell me where you were heading? Damn it, Waverly, please don’t disappear on me. Please.

 

I’ve checked my phone 1000 times and it’s working. I don’t know if I should sit at the station or just start driving. Waverly where are you? Are you hurt? Did someone take you? You’re so smart, baby, smarter than anyone I’ve ever known. Send me a signal. Show me a sign. I know you can do that. Even if you never want to speak to me again, just give me this. If what we have ever meant anything to you, just give me a sign that you’re safe and then I’ll never bother you again.

 

You have to be okay. God, are you okay, Waverly? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruh Roh!
> 
> As always, comments are love!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come on Waverly! Jeez, your girlfriend is beside herself here...
> 
> Again guys, thank you so much. Your comments are the freakin' best. I promise this will all make sense in the end. Really.


	17. Chapter 17

Nic,

Two weeks? Babe, did you bump your head in that raid? I’ve been here two days! It was the 5th when I got here and now it’s the 7th.  Have you been trying to text me? Reception is so bad here. The town is in a dip in a valley and it’s like being in the wilderness out here. Your letters got here today. I’m real sorry if you’ve been worried, but I think you maybe better go see the doc? Not our Doc. You know an actual medical doctor. Make sure that pretty head of yours is ok.

Nicole, I’ve got some good news! I think this place might be the closest I’ve got to my Mama! She was living here, people remember her. The bad news? She’s been gone around 6 months. Apparently she just upped and left in the middle of the night, didn’t say goodbye to anyone. Which is crazy! The people here? They’re just so damn nice.  I’ll tell you more about them in a moment. But you know, I found this place in the strangest of ways.

I was heading back towards Purgatory as I promised in my last letter. I stopped at an intersection, you know my girlfriend is a cop so I gotta obey the rules of the road even when it is the dead of night and deserted. So. Anyways. I was stopped at an intersection. Straight ahead was the road back to Purgatory, to the left and right the road to god knows where. Out of nowhere a fox trotted into the middle of the road and stopped dead between my headlights. An honest to goodness, no shitting you fox! It looked at me like it knew me and then began wandering off down the road to the right. I mean, I know this is going to sound so ridiculous, I had to follow it. After those dreams? The fox that could talk like a man? I had to follow it. Now, don’t get me wrong, I wasn’t expecting to have a full blown chat with the thing, I just felt like it was a sign of some sort. Something telling me to check out one more avenue before coming home. And what would you know! It brought me here.

Oh my god, Nicole. The people here! You wouldn’t believe how kind they’ve been. When I got to town I saw an all-night diner and headed there to find out where the nearest motel etc was. Well. I could hardly believe it when I walked in the door. The waitress, her name is Shelly, she took one look at me and nearly dropped the coffee pot she was holding. She looked me dead in the eye and said, “You look just like Wendy.” Can you believe that? I pulled out that picture of my Mama faster than shit rolls downhill and asked her if that’s who she thought I looked like. Turns out my Mama was well liked in this little community. They were pretty cut up when she just upped and left. Apparently she talked about me a lot. Regretted leaving me behind all those years ago. They didn’t mention Willa or Wynonna and neither did I. It was nice to feel special for once.

When I told Shelly I wanted to stay in town a couple of days, talk to more people who knew my Mom, she couldn’t have been more pleased! So much so in fact she took me to the little motel on the outskirts of town herself and made sure I was given a room free of charge! Honestly I can’t believe the hospitality of this place. It’s not much bigger than Purgatory, if at all, but the people sure know how to make you feel at home. The motel is comfortable and quant, although oddly placed next to the town cemetery. You try sleeping next to a cemetery and not having wacky dreams! That damn talking fox keeps coming to me and repeating the number seven and muttering “Don’t believe what you see.” Seven what? Days of the week? Deadly sins? Colours of the rainbow? Who knows?! Nothing I’ve seen so far has been unbelievable. This is just a really nice little town, filled with really nice people. Super nice people. Honestly, I cannot get over how damn nice they are.

I’m tempted to tell you to come meet me here! I could really settle here. I could see us raising a family here. It’s just so…it just feels like home. I feel like I never want to leave. We wouldn’t have to deal with revenants or assholes or my sisters anymore. I think the most punishment you’d have to dish out would be a parking ticket. No grenades or bullet proof vests or raids on Shorty’s. We could just be safe. It could just be us two.

I’ve got a meeting with the town Sherriff this afternoon. Apparently he and Mama were close. What is it with us Earp’s and officers of the law? I’ll write soon and tell you all about what he has to say. Sorry again if I put you in a panic!

Always your girl,

Waverly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...here's Waverly...
> 
> Guys, you have been an absolute joy to write for thus far. I'm sure you're sick of us saying it, but thank you so much for the comments. We apologise for cackling at your dismay for the last few updates. If you get stuck wanting more of our writing and haven't placed your peepers on it previously, both myself and WrackWonder have solo Wynonna-verse based adventures that you can find links to on our profile dashboards!


	18. Chapter 18

Nicole,

 ~~Honestly, you need to stop worr~~ Nicole, I’m in Springwitch. **SPRINGWITCH.** Something about this place is weird ~~. I’m still having the nicest time here, as I told you everyone~~ Jesus, I’m sorry for all the blood on the paper. It’s coming from my nose. I promise I’m not injured. At least I don’t think I am. I just keep having nosebleeds anytime I try and think through ~~the people and this town are just so pleasant, I could see us settling down here and raising a family~~ Fuck. Where is that damn…ok, got it! Got the charm. If I clasp on to the charm that the crazy old lady gave me ~~I honestly feel so close to my Mom out here Nicole, I think I want to st~~ Ughcomeon! If I hold on to the charm things seem less foggy. There. Ok. I’m going to write this as quickly as I can. I’m sorry if my handwriting goes to shit.

Nicole, something isn’t right with this place. With this town. You were right. I have been here weeks and not days. God, I’m so confused. I tried, I tried, **FUCK** … I tried to leave this morning and the weirdest thing happened. As I drove out of town the road seemed to loop back around and I ended up driving back into town from the opposite end. But that, that just doesn’t make sense! If I arrived from that end, I should be able to leave? It’s one road. This is beyond Purgatory weird. But I know weird. I can figure out weird.

Last night I was having crazy dreams again. All about the number 7, the phrase, ‘DON’T BELIEVE WHAT YOU SEE’ was everywhere. I woke up in another room of the motel and I don’t know how I got there. It was room 7… ~~7 th Heaven, that’s what this place is like babe, you would lo~~ there was something rattling about in the air-con duct, so I pulled a chair over and unscrewed that sucker. It was a manila envelope. I think, I think, ~~I think that you should come out here for a vacation, meet me here~~ Nicole **DO NOT** come here. I’m scared enough about being trapped here, never mind what would happen if you and Wynonna ride in guns blazin’, tryin’ to save me. Who knows what would happen if something as supernaturally charged as Peacemaker ended up ~~in town they have this wonderful diner, I think you would really like it, we could do with a vacation~~ I have a plan. I will text you the minute I have cell reception again. **DO NOT LEAVE PURGATORY.** If you get this letter before I can text you, please hold on 24 hours before you charge out of town. Please. Trust me.

I think my Mama left this envelope here. In it was a really rudimentary map that I’m pretty sure is of the hills behind the Homestead, a tattered piece of paper with ‘Don’t believe what you see’ on one side and ‘History repeats itself’ on the other. Finally, there was my birth certificate. My Daddy is listed as ~~just about the nicest guy you could ever meet, really the kind of guy any girl would be lucky to~~ my Daddy is listed as **UNKNOWN**. I don’t know why she went to all the bother of hiding my birth certificate if his name isn’t on it at all. There’s so much I just don’t understand right now.

I think you might be right. I think Wynonna might be right. I think the answers might be in Purgatory after all. In one of your letters you said that it’s not about blood. That I’m still me. I’m still your girl. I’m still Wynonna’s little sister. I’m still me ~~. I’m still me. I’m still me. I’m still me. I’m still me. I’m still me~~ I think I understand that now. My Mama? She clearly doesn’t want to be found. I hope she managed to get out of this fucking ~~wonderful place~~ hell-hole alive. I hope. But you were right. I am still me. I’m Waverly. Wynonna and I still share blood. There are still revenants to send back to hell. I might not know where I come from, but I know where I belong and who I am. I’m Waverly Earp. In name if not in blood and no one knows more about the Earp Curse than Waverly Earp. Ok. It’s just weird talking about yourself in the third person.

I want to come home. I need to come home. I need you Nicole. You said you know me? That you know my heart and my soul? I need that right now. I’m so confused. That night we made love? That night I left you? I’ve never felt so anchored and so out of control at the same time in all my life. I need that. I need you to touch me and feel me and tell me I’m real. I need you to anchor me, Nicole Haught, I need you.

I’m going to get out of here. I’m going to come home.

I love you,

Waverly Earp

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're going to need some more coffee...
> 
> Thanks again dudes, we are humbled by your continuing comments! Especially you folks leaving multi-comments, you guys are aces. Will Waverly Earp make it out of Springwitch? Will Nicole come charging in to save her? Will that fucking fox ever say anything that isn't cryptic? Stay tuned!


	19. Chapter 19




	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Saturday gang! The sun is shining, Wynonna Earp was trending in the UK last night and...
> 
> Waverly did the thing! 
> 
> Thanks again for all your feedback, you guys are the best!


	21. Chapter 21




	22. Chapter 22




	23. Chapter 23




	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, WayHaught...stop flirting...whatever is going to happen when Waverly gets home... 
> 
> Shout out to the reader that left a comment on pretty much all chapters as they got caught up. You're awesome! You're doing good work. Thanks also to everyone that's been with us the whole time, reading and commenting and being patient while we really drag out this whole Waverly coming home thing.


	25. Chapter 25




	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...
> 
> Comments are love!
> 
> ...


	27. Chapter 27

The short dash from the truck to the door was enough to soak Nicole to the bone. She stared at the nondescript, tarnished gold numbers in front of her and breathed in deeply. Despite the rain, despite the rivulets of water falling down her cheeks like cleansing tears, Nicole needed a moment. Because after weeks of fear, after weeks of feeling like she’d lost everything, she was now seconds away from learning the truth. Waverly was behind the door. At least, she hoped it was Waverly.

 

With shaking hands she held her cell in one hand and waited, stealing herself for whatever was to come, for whomever was to greet her. And when she heard the soft pattering of feet from somewhere in the room, a part of her wanted to run, to turn around, to seek sanctuary in her car and then Purgatory. Except the door was opening. The door was opened. And before her stood Waverly Earp in a cushy white bathrobe and a face so clear and so beautiful, it made all thoughts of running vanish before they could so much as settle in Nicole’s consciousness.

 

“You’re here,” Waverly said, holding up her phone in one hand and looking at Nicole with wide, unbelieving eyes. For her part, Nicole was having trouble knowing what to say. She couldn’t stop looking at Waverly. She wanted to touch her, but she was scared. Of how angry she still felt. Of the relief at seeing Waverly. Of the fear and the hope and the _need_. Nicole stepped into the room and Waverly stepped back, as if they were in a dance, moving around each other, not quite ready.

 

Another second passed before Nicole reached behind her to close the door. And then the rain that had been so loud turned into a gentle, muffled rhythm, leaving the two women all alone in the quiet.

 

“You’re real?” The question came out of Nicole’s mouth before she fully realized it was what she needed to ask. And the smile it brought to Waverly’s face was all the assurance she needed.

 

“Yes, it’s me. I’m okay, Nicole, I’m here.”

 

“Waverly?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“I love you.”

 

Nicole closed the space between them, reaching for Waverly’s face, and with hands chilled by rain, she cradled the prominent cheekbones and brought their lips together. It was not a tender kiss. It was not soft or gentle. It was a kiss that said _how could you_ and _I missed you_ and everything in between. Waverly moaned into Nicole’s mouth, slipping her tongue past Nicole’s teeth and they were both gasping and pushing against each other, trying so hard to speak without saying a word at all. When Nicole finally pulled away, when she finally let her hands drop to Waverly’s shoulders, she felt winded, her lips already swollen from Waverly’s bruising affection.

 

“Say it again,” Waverly whispered, curling her hands around Nicole’s wrists.

 

“I love you.”

 

When Waverly looked into Nicole’s eyes again, her gaze was dark, tumultuous, it was the gaze of a woman that had seen too much, that had felt too much, that needed something to hold onto, to believe in. And Nicole wanted more than anything to be that something. That someone.

 

“Nicole?”

 

“Yeah, baby?”

 

“Show me.”

 

The room was small, maybe even a little dingy, but all Nicole could focus on was the lithe body in front of her. Was Waverly’s dark eyes and her stormy face. She reached forward, fingering the knot on Waverly’s robe and pulled, never removing her eyes from Waverly’s gaze. With a quick tug on both sleeves, the robe fell to the floor, leaving Waverly bare, exposed, and Nicole took a moment to look, to let the hunger curl it’s way around her throat, down into her gut, down between her legs where it settled and clenched and roared.

 

Every inch of Waverly’s body was perfect. She shivered slightly in the cool room, but Nicole didn’t make a move to cover her or warm her. Not yet. Not when her eyes were trailing fire across Waverly’s skin, her bones, the firm curve of her breasts, the swell of her hips. She could no longer stand not to touch and with no warning, she darted forward, kissing the soft skin below Waverly’s ear. It called to her, it always did, maybe because it _always_ made Waverly sigh and inhale and turn to her for more. Nicole let Waverly kiss her briefly, but despite the joy at their reunion, the officer had no intention on making this slow. She knew what she wanted and she wasn’t going to wait. Not anymore.

 

Nicole only paused to lick the perfect swell of Waverly’s breast and then she lowered herself to her knees, carefully pushing Waverly back so she was leaning against a small, wooden table.

 

“Nic?”

 

Waverly grasped the table edge, trying to balance herself, and with two helpful hands on Waverly’s hips, Nicole steadied her, ensuring that the woman before her wouldn’t fall. And then she leaned forward, pressing her nose into the dark, trimmed hair between Waverly’s legs and inhaled. She was vaguely aware of the whispered “oh god” above her, of the damp, cooling shirt sticking to her back. But the smell of Waverly, that heady, intoxicating, overwhelming smell was enough to make Nicole slam her eyes shut and release her own, shuddering gasp.

 

Nicole raised one of Waverly’s legs over her shoulder, spreading her, revealing her want and it was all that Nicole needed to move forward. She licked once and then again, coming just short of Waverly’s clit, and each pass made Waverly moan. Nicole loved that each movement of her tongue against Waverly’s swollen skin made the woman perched above her arch, made a blush rise from her chest, up her neck, and into her face. But Nicole had no plans of moving, no plans of seeing the hardened nipples or the flushed skin.

 

She darted her tongue inside, tasting all of Waverly, and she was rewarded with sharp fingers suddenly grasping her hair. Waverly was bucking against her face, trying to force Nicole’s mouth up, just a little further up, and it made Nicole smile, she let Waverly _feel_ her smile, and then she closed her lips around Waverly’s clit and sucked.

 

The hand in her hair pulled, but Nicole didn’t care, not when Waverly was all over her mouth, her face, her chin. Not when all she could smell and taste and see and hear and feel was Waverly. Her clit felt like heaven in Nicole’s mouth, swollen and pulsing and Nicole lashed it with her tongue over and over. She took note of each reaction, each strangled scream, each thrust of hips, because this was the only the second time she’d had this woman and she wanted to know everything, learn _everything_ she possibly could.

 

It was only when Waverly’s hand moved from the top of Nicole’s head to the back of her skull, pulling her forward, that Nicole allowed herself to look up, to see what her relentless tongue was doing to the woman above her. Waverly’s head was tipped back, the tips of her long hair nearly swept the table, and she was trying desperately to push down, to force as much of herself into Nicole’s mouth as she could. It was beautiful, more than beautiful, there was something primal and sacred in Waverly’s movements and Nicole almost stopped, almost sat back on her heels just to watch, to remember. But Waverly tasted too good and Waverly was trickling down her chin and with one final thrash of her tongue, with one final suck of her lips, she watched as Waverly came undone.

 

Waverly shuddered and moaned, her graceful body suddenly out of sync with the measured movements of her hips. The fingers in Nicole’s hair scratched and Nicole could see the veins in Waverly’s neck, pronounced against her tanned skin. There were words coming out of Waverly’s mouth, I love you and I’m sorry and most of all Nicole’s name, sung high and melodic. And when it was over, when Waverly sat gasping for breath against the table, Nicole stood up again, hovering over her girlfriend.

 

She pressed her hand between Waverly’s breasts, feeling the too-fast heartbeat, willing it to slow and even.

 

“Nicole?” Waverly’s voice was hoarse and low.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Kiss me.”

 

Nicole obeyed, letting Waverly taste herself against Nicole’s mouth. But she lost all semblance of control when she felt Waverly’s tongue dart against her lips, her cheeks, and then her chin. The feeling of Waverly cleaning herself from Nicole’s face made the officer cry out and reach for the table, trying desperately to steady herself as Waverly took Nicole’s face in her hands and kissed all evidence of her need away.

 

“Hi,” Waverly said when she finally pulled back, still cradling Nicole’s face in her hands.

 

“Hi, baby.”

 

“God, you must be freezing!” Waverly’s sudden concern for Nicole’s damp clothes made the officer realize that she was, in fact, shaking. The rain had chilled her to the bone and now she was standing pressed against her girlfriend with chattering teeth and lips that were likely more blue than their usual, healthy pink.

 

The two of them playfully tugged at the wet clothing, which proved difficult to remove. Nicole fell back on the bed when Waverly tried to pull her jeans down and they both laughed as the denim refused to budge from her thighs. With every piece of clothing dropped on the floor, Waverly laughed harder, but Nicole felt something uncomfortable wedge in her throat the more naked she became. Maybe it was the cold, maybe it was the scratch of the motel sheets against her bare skin, but as soon as Waverly pushed her down on the bed, Nicole felt her heart start racing from something that had little to do with pleasure. She made to roll Waverly over, to gain some sort of control over whatever it was that had her so uneasy.

 

“Not this time, Officer Haught!” Waverly gently held Nicole’s shoulders against the mattress, pinning her body down and straddling her hips. It was the feel of not being able to move, of not being in charge that made the panic in Nicole take over. Her head felt fuzzy and she couldn’t control her breathing anymore. Her chest hurt and her head, all the noise and the static and she was cold and this wasn’t…

 

“Stop!”

 

Waverly nearly jumped a foot in the air. It should have been comical, the way Waverly was suddenly perched on the bed, hands up and eyes wide. But Nicole barely took notice as she pushed herself against the headboard and brought her knees up below her chin. She felt exposed and vulnerable.

 

“Did I hurt you? Are you okay? Nicole?”

 

“Shit, I don’t…I’m sorry, I didn’t…” Nicole grasped a pillow to her front, lowering her legs so she could jam it against her chest. She didn’t want to be seen, she didn’t want Waverly to see the panic on her face.

 

“Hey, can you tell me what’s happening in that beautiful brain of yours?” Waverly kept her spot at the end of the bed, settling on her knees.

 

It took a moment for Nicole’s breathing to even, for her thoughts to gel into something that made sense, but finally, she looked up into Waverly’s worried face.

 

“You left. You left _me_. And I didn’t know where you were or if you were every going to come back,” she said, softly.

 

“Nicole…”

 

“I want to trust that you’re back now. But I’m really scared.”

 

Waverly scooched forward, letting her hand hover over Nicole’s knee.

 

“This okay?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“I can’t promise you one of my crazy adventures won’t take me out of town again,” Waverly said, setting her hand on Nicole’s knee. “But I learned a lot on the road. A lot about myself, about you. I thought I had to leave home to find out who I am, but I was wrong, babe. I _know_ who I am. I’m Wynonna’s kid sister. I’m the person that ordered expensive Japanese sake online at midnight. And I’m your girl, at least, I think I’m still your girl…”

 

The words felt soothing. Nicole let herself breathe them in, roll each one around in her mind, and it settled some of her fear. She blinked slowly, taking in the situation. Waverly was still sitting on the bed, naked and so beautifully open. Nicole wanted to touch her again, to pull her forward, but even more, she wanted something from Waverly, something that scared her a little bit, but something necessary.

 

“You _are_ still my girl, Waverly,” she said.

 

“I’m really, really happy to hear that.”

 

“Hey,” Nicole extended her hand and Waverly took it. “I’m sorry I ruined this. It was supposed to be our big, romantic reunion and I just freaked out.”

 

“You didn’t ruin _anything_! And we never have to do anything you don’t want to do, babe. If you wanna just sit here, eat some crappy food from the vending machine outside, watch something on TV? That’s what we’re gonna do!”

 

Nicole pulled Waverly forward then, lowering her own legs as she did. She could tell Waverly was being careful with her and part of her hated it. She didn’t want the hesitation even though it was her own fear that had made Waverly cautious.

 

“I want you,” Nicole whispered helping Waverly straddle her legs. “I want you to take me.”

 

“Nicole…”

 

“I’m trusting you, Waverly. This is me, trusting you.”

 

A beat passed between them. Waverly gazed at her darkly and Nicole gazed back, willing herself to keep calm, to not let the doubt overwhelm her. And when Waverly carefully lowered Nicole to the bed the air felt electric, charged, as if something important was about to happen.

 

Nicole pulled Waverly into a soft kiss, so different from the frenzied motions of earlier. This was languid, soft, and it felt nice to feel Waverly relearning her.  Nicole was vaguely aware of Waverly shifting, but suddenly the smaller woman was on top of her, lightly balancing on her hands, which she’d planted on either side of Nicole’s head.

 

“I’m here, Nicole. I’m not going anywhere. Not this time.”

 

She kissed Nicole’s neck, peppering kisses across her collarbones, and Nicole let herself believe. Let herself go to a place where Waverly was staying. She lightly grasped Waverly’s biceps, watching as her girlfriend licked a slow path down her chest. The body above her was so warm and Waverly’s hair brushed Nicole’s skin. It all felt too good and Nicole closed her eyes, giving into the sensations. She felt the warmth of Waverly’s mouth on her nipple, the wetness of Waverly’s tongue as it lashed against her, and she sighed, just feeling this moment.

 

There was a hand on her hips and fingers gently stroking the skin below her naval and it made Nicole squeeze her eyes shut even tighter.

 

“Is this okay?” Waverly voice drifted from above her and Nicole could only sigh something that sounded like _please_ before the nimble fingers drifted lower, tickling the skin insde her thigh.

 

“Waverly,” Nicole moaned, arching when she felt fingers brush her wetness and then Waverly was inside and Nicole bucked her hips, struggling to maintain any sense of control. _Control_. She wanted it, fought for it, but more than anything, she wanted to feel Waverly take her, take the control, take that power and hold her in it.

 

“Open your eyes, Nicole,” Waverly said and Nicole struggled to obey. Waverly’s face hovered over her own and Nicole could barely manage to keep still long enough to exchange a look of trust. She felt so good, _Waverly_ was making her feel so good with each thrust in and out. She could feel the weight of Waverly on top of her and she made no move to change it, to fight Waverly’s strength or Waverly’s command.

 

“I’m here, babe,” Waverly was saying, kissing her cheek, her shoulder, all the while using her thumb to press down hard on Nicole’s clit. Nicole squeezed Waverly’s biceps again, needing desperately to anchor herself against Waverly, to feel how solid her girlfriend was, how _here_ she was.

 

Nicole moved her hips in time with Waverly’s hand, never tearing her eyes away from Waverly’s face. Waverly seemed lost in the moment too, incapable of doing anything but touching Nicole, looking into her eyes, watching the movement of her own hand as it disappeared into the perfect heat between Nicole’s legs. Nicole could hardly hold on, watching Waverly’s eyes darken with each thrust, watching Waverly lick her lips as she looked down between them, hearing Waverly whisper _I’m here_ or _I’ll keep you safe_ with each circle of her thumb, Nicole felt too full, too big, she felt everything and nothing all at once. She felt Waverly’s absence and her return. The fear and the longing. The anger, but most of all, the love. She was swollen with it, overwhelmed by it. She looped her arms around Waverly’s back and pushed up with her feet, taking as much of Waverly as she could. And when Waverly gasped at the movement, Nicole let go, tipping her head back even as Waverly’s lips found her neck and sucked hard on her racing pulse point.

 

Her vision went dark, her throat turned hoarse, but somewhere in the technicolour starscape, Nicole felt Waverly gather her up, hold her close. She felt the safety of a shoulder beneath her cheek and the reassuring thud of Waverly’s heartbeat against her own skin. She felt Waverly and it brought her back to earth. Back to the most beautiful place she could ever hope to be.

 

“You okay?” Waverly asked, softly kissing Nicole’s forehead.

 

“That was…wow.”

 

“Definitely.”

 

Nicole’s limbs felt weak, she wasn’t sure she’d ever be able to move again, so instead she stayed pressed to Waverly’s body, letting her breathing slow and steady.

 

“It’s still raining,” she finally managed to say and Waverly nodded against her.

 

“Gonna have to stay here for a bit.”

 

“Oh well. Hey, Waves?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“You nervous about goin home?”

 

Waverly squeezed Nicole’s body tightly and pressed her cheek to Nicole’s forehead.

 

“You’re gonna come with me, right?”

 

“Ain’t nowhere else I’d rather be.”

 

“Then, no,” Waverly whispered, “I’ve got Purgatory’s finest to keep me safe.”

 

“Purgatory’s finest?”

 

“Finest ass, yes.”

 

It was hard to know who laughed first, but suddenly, they were wheezing against each other. Nicole buried her face in Waverly’s neck and Waverly pulled Nicole as close as possible, giggling into her auburn hair all the while tracing patterns with one hand on her pale skin. When they finally calmed, they both sunk further into the pillows, letting the stress and the emotion of the day catch up with them.

 

“Waverly?” Nicole was half asleep, her voice airy and soft.

 

“Yeah, babe?”

 

“You didn’t bring that talking fox back with you, right? Because I don’t think Calamity would like that one bit.”

 

“Oh, _Calamity_ wouldn’t like the talking fox?”

 

“Nope. Unless…what if all animals can secretly talk?” Nicole was somewhere between sleep and wakefulness and the idea of the fox suddenly struck her fancy. If revenants could walk the earth, why not a talking fox? Or a talking bear? Or a talking…

 

“Do you think Calamity Jane can talk?”

 

“Nicole Haught, go to sleep.”

 

“You gonna be here when I wake up?” It wasn’t meant to be a challenge or a rebuke. It was something Nicole had never planned to say. But there it was, out in the open, settling between them like an uncomfortable fog. Waverly breathed in deeply and the sighed.

 

“Yes. Today. And tomorrow. And as long as you’ll have me.”

 

There was a part of Nicole that wanted to doubt Waverly’s words. That wanted desperately to protect herself. But she was held so tightly in Waverly’s arms, and her own hands were grasping Waverly, they were all tied up, knotted, joined in sleep and in love and in the wonder that was them. So Nicole let herself believe. She let herself trust. And with one final kiss to Waverly’s neck, Nicole Haught let herself sleep. Because Waverly was going to be right next to her in the morning. And she could hardly wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? Now wasn't that worth the wait?
> 
> Big hand to WrackWonder for this chapter. I may have thrown some random suggestions at her, but she concocted this reunion and deserves all your love. As well as mine.
> 
> One more coming to wrap things up gang. Thank you, thank you, thank you for hanging in there with us. You guys couldn't have been more generous with your comments!


	28. Chapter 28

Waverly stood at the side of her jeep and stretched. Felling the hedonistic ache in her limbs shift and strain, she couldn’t quite help the smile that spread across her face, nor the quiet satisfied hum that slipped from her throat. Waverly watched as her girlfriend, _her_ girlfriend, gave the Motel owner a friendly final wave and exited the Motel office,

“All squared up?” she asked as Nicole swaggered towards her.

“Yes ma’am,” Nicole replied as she slipped her hands round Waverly’s waist and gently kissed her forehead, “You ready to go home?”

Waverly nodded a yes and smirked mischievously, “I would follow your ass into hell, Nicole Haught.”

Nicole rolled her eyes and tried her best to stifle the laugh that wanted to escape as reply to Waverly’s awful line, “I’ll settle for you following my truck back to Purgatory.”

“Wait,” Waverly tightened her grip on Nicole, “just a second.”

Nicole squirmed slightly under the scrutiny of Waverly’s gaze, “What’re we doing here Waves?”

“I just…before we go back and there’s Wynonna and Doc and Dolls and Nedley and Purgatory and revenants and everyone being all up in our business,” Waverly paused and took a breath, “I just wanted to remember this. You and I, here, in love.”

“Waverly Earp, if I wasn’t so in love with you I would think that was just about the grossest thing I had ever heard.” Nicole smiled and dipped her lips to meet Waverly’s in a tender kiss.

Waverly swatted at Nicole’s arm, “Get in your truck, Wynonna is gonna send out the cavalry to look for us if we don’t get home in the next few hours.”

Nicole nodded and winked. She took her time walking away from Waverly and climbing in her truck, knowing full well where Waverly’s eyes were the entire time.

\---- x -----

Pulling her jeep in behind Nicole’s truck, Waverly turned to see Doc chopping wood at the side of the Homestead. He was minus his hat which Waverly thought was rather odd, but she returned his wave cheerfully regardless. Before she could turn the key in the ignition to silence her engine, the driver’s side door of her jeep swung open and Waverly found herself pressed firmly to someone’s chest. The voracity of the hug and the familiar scent of whiskey and leather confirming that it was indeed Wynonna who was hugging her like her life depended on it.

Due to the way Wynonna had her arms wrapped round Waverly’s head, Waverly was only getting snippets of whatever the hell Wynonna was saying. She made out a ‘baby girl’, a ‘sight for sore eyes’, something that sounded like ‘don’t you ever run away like that again’ and then Wynonna finally took notice of Waverly tapping on her shoulder relentlessly and let her death grip go.

“Happy to see you too sis, but I kinda need to breathe here.” Waverly said smiling.

Wynonna nodded, blinking back the tears that were threatening to spill from her eyes. She reached for Waverly’s face and began to turn it in all directions.

“Wynonna!” Waverly struggled against her sister’s grip as she had her head turned to the left, then the right, “Wynonna, what the hell?”

“Just checking for horns or brands or anything decidedly un-Waverly.”

Waverly reached up and took hold of Wynonna’s hands gently, “I’m ok. Honest. I’m all me with no added tails or horns or whatever.”

Wynonna nodded and stepped back to let Waverly climb out of the jeep.

She no sooner had two feet on the ground than Wynonna’s arms were back around her. Waverly let out a soft ‘oof’ and settled in to her sister’s arms. The comfort of being home was surprising. Waverly had left so mixed up and muddled, so angry and confused, that she hadn’t anticipated what going home may feel like.

Wynonna stepped back and held Waverly at arm’s length, properly looking her up and down, “Let’s get you inside, I need deets.” She slung and arm round her sister and began to lead her towards the front door, “You coming too Nickers?” Wynonna directed over her shoulder at Nicole who was leant against her truck, watching the reunion from a respectable distance.

“Nickers?” Waverly asked.

“Don’t ask!” Nicole yelled as she jogged across the yard to catch up with them.

“Oh she doesn’t have to ask,” Wynonna teased, “Once I’ve heard her story, I’m gonna tell her all about how you were so sad and puppy dog eyed at her absence me and Henry had to get you drunk as all hell and thus Nickers was born!”

“You and Henry can go to hell and so can that nickname.” Nicole blushed.

“Henry, huh?” Waverly beamed, she was so happy that her little dysfunctional family had welcomed Nicole in her absence.

“He was not happy when I started calling him Hank.”

Waverly laughed, “Nicole, I-”

“Calamity?” Nicole interrupted as they entered the Homestead’s cosy kitchen, “Why is my cat in your kitchen Wynonna? And why is she asleep in Henry’s hat?”

Wynonna shrugged as she scratched Calamity Jane behind the ear and smiled fondly at the cat, “You told me to go feed her last night, so I did. But when I got there she was all freaked out with the storm and I couldn’t just leave her there.”

Nicole pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed, “So you brought her here?” Nicole looked incredulously at her sleeping cat, curled up in Doc Holiday’s hat without a care in the world. When they moved to Purgatory Calamity had lived under her bed for three weeks, too scared to explore the rest of the apartment. Here she looked right at home.

“Well it was either that or I stayed there with her,” Wynonna snorted as she slammed a bottle of whiskey down on the kitchen table, “and your place is wayyyy too…orderly.”

“Surely the whys and wherefores of where this feline spent the night is less important than how our Waverly returned to us.” Doc said as he stepped into the kitchen wiping his hands on a rag.

Waverly turned and threw her arms around him in a gentle hug.

Doc squeezed her in return and drawled, “Welcome home.” Before snatching up the whiskey from the table and leaning against the sink.

“Where’s Dolls?” Waverly asked looking at her make shift family assembled in the kitchen.

The skittish look that Doc and Wynonna shared did not go unnoticed. Waverly watched as Doc pulled the stopper from the whiskey bottle with his teeth and took a swig before handing it to her sister.

“Oh you know Xa-Deputy Marshall Dolls,” Wynonna started before taking a swig of whiskey herself, “He’s always busy with some Black Badge beastie or another. He said he’ll be over to debrief you as soon as he can.”

“Debrief me?”

Wynonna snorted, “I know, right? I told him that Officer Haught Shot probably debriefed you enough for a life time last night.”

Nicole drew Wynonna a withering look.

“Ok, alright, ok, geez.” Wynonna said as she sat down, “Tell us your tale baby girl.”

“I don’t even know where to start.” Waverly said with a shrug.

Nicole squeezed her hand reassuringly as they sat down at the table, “Just tell them what you told me.”

So Waverly did. She told them about how after writing that last, rather messy note, she had spent another 24 hours in that creepy fucking town to gain as much intel as she could. Which basically amounted to nothing. Diddley. Squat. Everything was…normal. But now she had seen the shift, understood that things were too normal, Waverly was beginning to see the cracks in the perfect smiles and quant picket fences.

Nicole hummed and mused that there wasn’t much that could get past Waverly Earp.

Waverly blushed and continued her tale. She had hoped to figure out why she had the illusion of only being there days rather than weeks, but the urge to just get the fuck out of there beat out her curious nature. This time. If the magic in this town affected time and space, god knows what else it could do. That next evening, when she was sure most the residents were back in their homes, Waverly left the motel with a determination that could only be described as Earp-bent. She explained to Nicole that it was kinda like hell bent but with more cursing and whiskey. Although she was missing the whiskey. Which she most definitely could have done with to settle her nerves.

At that Wynonna nodded and slid the bottle of whiskey across the table to Waverly who took a greedy swig. She hissed as it burned down her throat and let its familiar warmth seep into her bones.

Jumping in the jeep, Waverly continued, she had headed back towards the highway. As she approached the town limits, she saw that sneaky little red beast in her rear view mirror. The fox was gaining speed and before long he was keeping pace alongside the jeep. The fox turned to look at her and again it said, “Don’t believe what you see.” Suddenly something clicked in Waverly’s brain. A proper light bulb moment. She stared at the ‘You are now leaving Springwitch’ sign and smirked. Magic could be so damn simple sometimes. As soon as she thought about it hard enough, the barrier was gone. She hit the town limits and instead of looping round as she had on her previous attempt, she felt a weird rumble, the jeep skidded and she found herself coming to a halt on the road she had entered town on.

“Simple?” Wynonna interjected, “Magic seems a little dumb to me.”

Waverly couldn’t disagree. The rules were a little fast and loose. But she was free. That was all that mattered. The fox trotted up beside the jeep and, well, Waverly was pretty sure it had winked. Before she could open her mouth to say thank you or say anything for that matter, it had ran off towards the trees. She hollered for it to wait, grabbing her phone out her pocket as she scrambled out of the jeep. The fox paused, looking back at Waverly over a log. She had time to grab a quick photo before it turned and disappeared.

And that was how a talking fox helped her leave Springwitch. A town she wasn’t even sure existed on any maps. It certainly wasn’t on any she had looked at so far. But maybe that box of stuff Nicole had found would have something useful. Something older than what she could access on her phone. She wasn’t even sure that the fox had been real. I mean, Wynonna shot a great big tentacled hell beast, but Waverly was struggling with a talking fox.

“I once had a dog,” Doc started.

“Oh my god, no” Wynonna interrupted, “I cannot take any more sad ass tales about your dog.”

“Well this was a different dog,” Doc replied, “I was merely going to say that it could in fact say ‘Hello’, so maybe a talking fox isn’t too far a stretch of the ol’ imagination.”

Nicole gave Waverly a look as if to say, see I told you maybe all animals can secretly talk and everyone’s attention turned to Calamity who was still curled up, happy as a clam, in Doc Holliday’s hat. A chime from Nicole’s pocket made everyone jump slightly,

“Shit. I gotta go to work.” Nicole said reluctantly standing.

Waverly stood too and reached up to place a kiss on Nicole’s cheek, “I love you. Be careful.”

“I love you too.” Nicole replied leaning down to place a more intimate kiss on Waverly’s lips.

“Oh gross,” Wynonna gagged and took another pull on the whiskey, “They’re doing that now.”

Waverly continued to kiss her girlfriend and extended her middle finger towards her sister.

\-----x----

Waverly stepped into her bedroom, towelling her wet hair and humming some top 40 tune she’d heard on her drive home. She stopped when she noticed a box on her bed, Waverly assumed it must be the stuff Nicole had found while she was away. Her intention had only been to move the box so she could take a nap, but an hour and a half later, Waverly was still sat there rummaging through the contents and taking stock of anything that looked interesting.

Towards the bottom of the box she found a very old, very fragile looking map. She recognised part of it instantly. Carefully, Waverly spread the map across her bed. She stood up and looked down at it. It was faded, but she could still make out the place names etc if she looked hard enough. Waverly crossed her room and pulled the manila envelope she had found in Springwitch out her bag. Retrieving the crudely drawn map, Waverly walked back to her bed and stared for a moment before finding the correct section. She lay the hand drawn map over the fading map on her bed and just as she thought, it matched.

Lifting the hand drawn map, Waverly peered closer to see what had lay under the X marked on the paper. She took a deep breath and shook her head, the faded map was marked ‘The Midwyfe’s Hut’. Well, she didn’t know what that meant exactly, what it had to do with her or her mother, but Waverly Earp knew one thing. There was another adventure waiting in the hills just behind her home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! The last chapter of PAPER TRAILS!
> 
> We both want to thank you all so much for your comments and support. We've read every single one and can't wait to hear what you think of this little epilogue.
> 
> And who knows? You may want to stay tuned for more...


End file.
